User blog:BiggestJustDanceFan16261320/Guess The Song
Just-Dance-4-Wii-U-pic-2.jpg|Hint: A song from Just Dance 4 Guessed By GetLuck Song Domino Guess The Song 2.jpg|Hint: Only has two songs on the whole series so far Guessed By GetLuck Song Maneater 9014-just-dance-2.jpg|Hint: "Amore chiamami" and "Appelle moi mon cheri" mean the same thing in this song Guessed By GetLuck Song Call Me untitled.jpg|Hint: Super .... Hint 2: Third hardest song for this artist Hint 3: A song by NM (First letter of first and last name) Guessed by Ryan2014 Song Super Bass Guess The Song 5.jpg|Hint: Its a cover of a Britney Spears Song Guessed By Oscar liam Song Baby One More Time Guess The Song 6.jpg|Hint: A korean song on a Japanese game Hint 2: BPBP (Can you guess the acronym Guessed By Neverletyouloveme Song Bo Peep Bo Peep 2352559-justdance_5.jpg|Hint: You drink cold drinks in the.... Guessed By GetLuck Song In The Summertime 300px-Respect.jpg|Hint: A song that hasn't been proprely released on Just Dance yet Guessed By GetLuck Song Respect thCAG0IT9V.jpg|Hint: Ella... Ella... Ella... Eh... Guessed By GetLuck Song Umbrella 350px-Just-dance-2014-201382115130_16.jpg|Hint: An Egyptian style background and dance Hint 2: NOT BY KATY PERRY Guessed By GetLuck Song Rich Girl 185px-192.jpg|Hint: Started a dance craze Hint 2: Covered by people who covered Britney Spears' songs Guessed By GetLuck Song Macarena Guess The Song 12.jpg|Hint: Has a Superhero Guessed By GetLuck Song Break Free 335px-Just_Dance_2_Beta_Dancer_(Extraction).jpg|Hint: Just Dance 2 Beta Guessed By GetLuck Song Poker Face Just_Dance_2014_Dancers_(correct).jpg|Hint; Its an alternate Guessed By GetLuck Song Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) ALTERNATE: On-Stage thCATQXMIZ.jpg|Hint: The price of stuff sometimes Hint 2: You get this if you use a lot of coupons or if they have it Hint 3: Look at the price Guessed By ActionJax17 Song Free Guess The Song 16.png|Hint: Robots (THATS ALL) Guessed By ActionJax17 Song Built For This Aint_No_Other_Man_(DANCER).jpg|Hint: Starts with Aint no Guessed By GetLuck Song Ain't No Other Man The_dancer_colored_diffrently_.jpg|Hint: Its a mashup Hint 2: The dancer showed in this mashup is in a different colour scheme (OOPS HIT EM UP STYLE) Guessed By GetLuck Song Run The Show ALTERNATE: Mashup Rocknrollavatar.jpg|Hint: Starts with Rock Guessed By ActionJax17 Song Rock N Roll Guess The Song 20.jpg|Hint: Save Our Souls Hint 2: Song from Just Dance 2 Guessed by Aressuko Song SOS Tik_Tok_Dancer.jpg|Hint: ...... On the clock Guessed By Aressuko Song TiK ToK Guess The Song 22.png|Hint: We`re beautiful like ________ in the sky Guessed By Aressuko Song Diamonds Guess The Song 23.jpg|Hint: A Coca-Cola song Guessed By Aressuko Song Movement Is Happiness (Find Your Thing) 240.jpg|Hint: A song from a movie that was released in 2013 Hint 2: Let.... Guessed by Aressuko Song Let It Go justdanceforkids_0000.jpg|Hint: A song from Just Dance Kids Hint 2: Hot ______ Guessed By ActionJax17 Song Hot Potato 300.jpg|Hint: Song on Just Dance 2 Guessed By ActionJax17 Song D.A.N.C.E Just-Dance-4-008.jpg|Hint: It has TVs in the background Guessed By Ryan2014 Song Diggin' In The Dirt JustDance2014_Screenshot_WiiU_Candy1_E3_130610_4h15pmPT.jpg|Hint: Candice (THATS ALL (AGAIN) Guessed By ActionJax17 Song Candy just-dance-2014-screenshot-ME3050152611_2.jpg|Hint: So clap your hands Guessed By Jackboog21 Song Turn Up The Love BirthdayCoach.jpg|Hint: Happy ________ Guessed By Ryan2014 Song Birthday thCAKJRFZU.jpg|Hint: Has characters from Rayman in the background Hint 2: There is a princess dancing Guessed By Cheese1856 Song Love Is All thCAGY2GJQ.jpg|Hint: ____ ____ into the room Guessed By ActionJax17 Song Bang Bang thCADH53G4.jpg|Hint: A Just Dance 3 song Hint 2: Was in Addicted To You`s Black Light Mashup Hint 3: HBHG (Acronym) Hint 4: Glows a lot Guessed By DC Hooke Song Hey Boy Hey Girl Guess The Song 34.jpg|Hint: Clown (THATS ALL (AGAIN) Guessed By Cheese1856 Song Funhouse Guess The Song 35.jpg|Hint: I Need Your ____ Guessed By Cheese1856 Song I Need Your Love action2.jpg|Hint: The dancer has visible tattoos in part of the song Guessed By Oscar liam Song Where Have You Been thCAB49LTJ.jpg|Hint: Mr. Guessed By Bunkey580 Song Mr. Saxobeat 182166_354941937907660_865055432_n.jpg|Hint: It's a Just Sweat Hint 2: Its on Just Dance 4 Hint 3: Aerobics In _____ Guessed By Bunkey580 Song Areobics In Space thCAB9R8IP.jpg|Hint: Its a DLC on Just Dance 4 Guessed By Master Hydraffe Song Primadonna ME3050054366_2.jpg|Hint: Its a Just Dance 4 song Guessed By Master Hydraffe Song Love You Like A Love Song JD02.jpg|Hint: Its a Just Dance (the first game) song Guessed By Coolharry64 and Bunkey580 Song Heart Of Glass just-dance-4-artwork-50cafad515001.jpg|Hint: Its a DLC on Just Dance 4 Guessed By Bunkey580 Song So Glamorous just-dance-2-arte-015.jpg|Hint: Its a DLC on Just Dance 2 Hint 2: Its a Duet Hint 3: Its also on Just Dance Summer Party and Just Dance 2 Extra Songs Hint 4: Some lyrics are censored on Just Dance 2 Extra Songs, but not on Just Dance Summer Party and Just Dance 2 Hint 5: One of the duets on Just Dance 2 with the male first and the female second Hint 6: (IVE HAD ENOUGH WITH THE WRONG ANSWERS, SO IM GIVING OUT THE OBVIOUS HINT) American ___ Guessed By Cheese1856 Song American Boy GUESSTHESONG44.jpg|Hint: It's in Just Dance (the first game) Guessed by TheUltraGamer Song: Step By Step GUESSTHESONG45.jpg|Hint 1: A Nicki Minaj Song Guessed by TheUltraGamer Song: Pound The Alarm GUESSTHESONG46.jpg|Hint: Just Dance 2014 Song Guessed by GetLuck Song: C'Mon P.S Some heavy Pixlring (is that even a word?) GUESSTHESONG47.jpg|Hint 1: NOT A Trio Guessed y JUST LIAMZ Song: American Girl GUESSTHESONG48.jpg|Hint: It's a song from Just Dance 4 GUESSTHESONG49.png|Hint: This song samples another song. Hint 2: It's a song on Just Dance 4. Guessed by: JustVladik4kides Song: Good Feeling GUESSTHESONG50.jpg Summer is here so I can do it everyday until September 1. THERE COULD ALSO BE ALTERNATES AND FANMADES Category:Blog posts